For Her
by Minka Elgrim
Summary: "Then you're her Anna… Paige use to…" He started but I cut him off. "Don't you speak her name!" I roared. He looked hurt for a second, but quickly regained his composure. "Anna.. I.." "You're not human… You're the reason Paige is dead!" I spat. The sharpness of my words caused Derek to hang his head. "Please let me explain Anna." He pleaded.
1. Chapter 1

The coffee shop was busier than usual today. I sat in a corner booth as I watched the traffic on the streets zoom by. All of Beacon Hills seems to be wake this morning. I sipped my coffee as my computer started up. I've been back home for almost 3 weeks and my parents are already suffocating me. This is the first time I've left the house without them since I've been back. They watch me like a hawk and constantly check on me, it makes me almost long for the days when they buried themselves in their work to hide their grief. I'd take being ignored over this new over bearing thing they're doing.

I readied myself to dive into the world I had been creating when a boy caught my attention. He was staring at me with emerald eyes. He ran his fingers through his hair as the guy he was with grabbed his attention again. I couldn't help, but admire him as he spoke intensely with his friend. I tore my attention away from him and tried to focus on the story I was writing. My focus didn't last long though, I soon found myself peeking over my laptop at him. He met my gaze full on and I quickly ducked to hide my blush. He caught me staring at him! I've never been so embarrassed! I began to try and quickly pack up my things.

"I don't know why you're so flustered. I was staring at you too." A deep voice said over my should. I felt my entire body go ridged. "I…don't know… what you're talking about." I stammered as I shoved my computer in my bag. He only laughed. "Do I know you?" He asked as he took a step away from me so I could stand up. "No." I answered shortly as I began to head for the door.

"Can I at least have your name?" He asked as he easily followed my brisk pace towards my car. I looked back and gave him a smile. "Maybe next time." I said as I began to pick up the pace. "Well my name is Derek." He called. I turned to stare at him. "Do we know each other?" I asked studying him. "Not that I know of, but I don't even know your name yet." "It's Anna." I said as I gave in and met his smile. "Anna would you like to go get some coffee tomorrow? Or maybe lunch?" I could only smile as I nodded. "That sounds nice Derek. I'll meet you here?" "It's a date!" He said with an eager smile

As I drove home my nerves began to set in. What would I wear? Do we even have anything in common? He's stunning, but what if he's dull? My mind was racing as I walked into the front door and was instantly greeted by my mother from the living room. "Where have you been honey?" She called over the sound of the soap opera she was watching. "I just went to get coffee mom. No big deal." I sighed as I headed towards my room. I wasn't in the mood to deal with her constant questions if I told her about Derek.

 **A/N Hi everyone! Sorry the first chapter is so short! I should have more this week! Let me know what you think wit ha review!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Anna time to wake up darling!" I tried to roll away from my mother's overly cheerful voice. "You have an interview at the school today. It's time to wake up!" I quickly grabbed a pillow and covered my face. "Come on Anna breakfast is ready." Mother said as she tried to shake me awake. "Mom I have another 15 minutes to rest before my alarm goes off. I'm 22 years old I don't need a wake up call." I growled as she pulled the pillow away from my face. "I'm sorry sweetheart I'm just excited for your first interview! I really hope you get the job."

"You and me both." I sighed as I sat up. "I'm going to go shower then I'll be down." I said giving her a sleepy smile.

I climbed out of bed and grabbed a clean towel and headed to the bathroom. I quickly showered and then went to stand in front of my closet. I grabbed my favorite sun dress and quickly got dressed. As I went to the kitchen I heard my parents quietly talking.

"If she gets this job, she'll move out and then what…" My mother's voice was almost frantic. "Don't worry love. Every child need to be able to leave the nest and grow on their own. This job will be good for her." "Paige is never going to be able to leave… what if.." My mother started. I quickly walked into the kitchen. "Breakfast smells amazing!" I said with the bigest smile I could. "Oh Anna have a seat." Mother said as she stood and fixed me a plate. "Thanks mom." "Are you ready for your big interview?" Dad asked. "Yeah… I'm a little nervous." I said as I dug into my food.

"There's no reason to be nervous you'll be amazing!" He said with a smile. "I'll be home a little late tonight." I said as I remembered I had a lunch date with Derek. "Why what's wrong?" My mother asked letting her anxiety color her tone. "Everything's fine. I'm just going to hang out with some friends after the interview." I said hoping they wouldn't push the subject. My mother opened her mouth to protest, but dad quickly stepped in. "Oh Anna look at the time you better get going." He said as I quickly left the room.

I pulled up to Beacon Hills High School and sighed. I thought I'd never have to come back here and look at me now.

"Well Anna everything seems to check out. We have a few more candidates to interview for the position, but we'll let you know our decision by the end of the week. Would you like a tour of the school?" ""I know my way around the school. I've only really been gone for 4 years." I said with a smile as the time caught my eye. It was already 11:30, hopefully Derek wasn't already waiting. "Well we have changed a few things in the last 4 years. Come on I'll give you a tour." I had to physically restrain myself from rolling my eyes.

The entire time I was being dragged around the school I cursed myself for not getting Derek's number so I could let him know I was running late. The tour ended at 12:30 and I had to stop myself from running out of the building. I finally pulled up to the coffee shop 20 minutes later.

"I was starting to think maybe you didn't want to get lunch." A familiar voice said as I got to the door. I looked up to see Derek in a black button down shirt, the sleeves were rolled up and I couldn't help but check out his arms. "I am so sorry!" I said as I met his eyes. "I can cover lunch… Have you been waiting long? I had an interview and it took way longer than I was expecting… I didn't even have time to change…" I stammered causing him to smile. "You had an interview? Where?" He asked as he held the door open for me.

"Beacon Hills High School. They have a position open for an English teacher." I said as we got in line. "I thought we were getting lunch?" I said as my stomach growled. "We are, but I thought we could start with some coffee."

"So what made you want to study English?" He asked as we grabbed the corner booth. "Well… I would've loved to go into music, but I lost the motivation for it. After that I found comfort in reading and writing, so I thought why not teach. What about you? What do you do?" I asked as I studied him from across the table. "Right now? I help at the Vet Clinic sometimes. What made you lose your drive for music?" He asked. I looked down at my drink and began to fidget with my hands. "Is that a bad subject?" He asked as he laid one of his hands on mine. I stopped fidgeting and met his gaze again. "I use to play with my sister… When she died I stopped playing… It just makes me sad…" His eyes went wide for a moment and then he gave my hand a squeeze. "You don't have to talk about it." He said still not letting go of my hands. "So where are we getting lunch?" I asked breaking the sad silence. "It's a surprise." He said with a mischievous grin.

 **A/N Hey! Thanks for the reviews! I hope you enjoy!**


End file.
